Grand Alliance Naval Units and Formations (Surface Fleet)
This page is about the units and formations of the GAN Surface Fleet. For other units and formations of the GAN see here. This page consists of all units and formations found within the Grand Alliance Navy and the united naval forces of the former Alliance of Lordaeron. = System = ---- Like the units of other Grand Alliance Military forces such as the Grand Alliance Army, the units of the Grand Alliance Navy are split into three main groups, Fleet, Ship and Division Level Formations. Fleet Level Formations are the largest units of the Grand Alliance Navy and comprise of multiple ships. These units are designed for fleet sized battles or operation in large areas or theatres and can be broken down into smaller units as needed. They are represented by symbol X'', although Flotillas use the symbol ''I like Ship Level Formations. Ship Level Formations are medium sized units and consist solely of a single ship and its crew. They are based around the three main sizes of naval vessel, with the main classifications grouped into one of the three units. They are represented by the symbol I''. Finally, Division Level Formations are the smallest units and are designed as units operating on board a naval vessel or at a shore establishment. They are typically catered to and assigned to complete a specific task, such as sailing, gunnery or defence. They are represented by the symbol ''0. Table of Units = Fleet Level Formations = ---- Task Force The largest unit of the Grand Alliance Navy, Task Forces are units of ships drawn from multiple fleets that are assigned to combat in a specific theatre or for a specific purpose. Task Forces are generally commanded by an experienced Admiral, although they can also be commanded by a more senior officer such as the Fleet Admiral, First Lord of the Seas or even the Grand Admiral. Notable Task Forces include Joint Task Force 226th, commanded by Admiral of the Fleet Ranets Daggerfang, Task Force 42, a former Task Force of the Gilnean Navy that has now become the Northern Gilnean Command Fleet, Task Force Theramore, which was formed from the mix of Tirassian and Lordaeronian warships and fleets that travelled with the Human Expedition, and finally Task Force Lunarfall, which serves as Grand Alliance Navy's largest force of warships on Alternate Draenor. Task Forces can either be given a number as an identifier or simply use the name of their assigned theatre. Known Task Forces * Task Force Theramore * Joint Task Force 226th * Task Force 42 * Task Force Lunarfall Battle Fleet The largest fleets a single Alliance nation can muster, Battle Fleets, also known as Armadas in Kul Tiras consist of tens of thousands of men and dozens of warships and are typically assigned to a specific province or coastline of their home kingdom, much the Corps of the Grand Alliance Army, their land based equivalent. Battle Fleets can usually be divided into two types: * Royal, Grand or High Seas Fleets are typically made up of a nation's largest, newest and most powerful warships. They are generally not assigned to a single province as a normal Battle Fleet would be and instead are used to counter the largest fleets of the enemy. This sort of fleet is the origin of the term "Battle Fleet" and will normally be the First Fleet of their home nation. * Standard Battle Fleets fall under the more recent definition of "Battle Fleet". More akin to an oversized Fleet than a true Battle Fleet, Standard Battle Fleets are assigned to a province and made up of the same mix of cruisers, corvettes and battleships as a regular fleet. However, they are still typically among their nation's oldest fleets. Notably, the Stormwind Navy does not use Battle Fleets, instead opting to simply have oversized fleets much like its land based counterpart lacks the use of Army Corps. Battle Fleets, like their smaller cousins, are generally given both a name and number as an identifier. In the case of the number, both Battle Fleets and normal Fleets are included in the number system, with Fleets typically holding the later numbers on the scale. Known Battle Fleets * Stormwind Navy ** King's Royal Fleet, First Fleet ** Auxiliary Expedition Fleet, Second Fleet ** Elwynn FleetElwynn Fleet, Third Fleet ** Westfall Fleet (GAN)Westfall Fleet, Fourth Fleet ** Redridge Fleet, Fifth Fleet * Lordaeron Navy ** Royal Fleet ** Auxilliary Fleet ** North Fleet ** East Fleet ** South Fleet ** West Fleet * Kul Tiras Navy ** First Fleet ** Second Fleet ** Third Fleet * Stromgarde Navy ** First Fleet Fleet The main naval units of the Grand Alliance Navy, Fleets are units consisting of a few dozen ships and commanded by an Admiral or Vice Admiral. Like the larger Battle Fleets, in most nations Fleets are typically assigned to a single province, with manpower and funding provided by the local peasantry and nobility. However, this practice is not followed in some nations such as Kul Tiras, while certain Fleets of the Stormwind Navy bear the province name as a formality only and operate elsewhere due to a lack of proper ports in their home province. Like Battle Fleets, Fleets are given both a number and a name as an identifier. Known Fleets * Grand Alliance ** Seventh Legion Fleet * Stormwind Navy ** Stormwind Fleet, Sixth Fleet ** Duskwood Fleet, Seventh Fleet ** Greyhallow Fleet, Eighth Fleet ** Redrock Fleet, Ninth Fleet ** Westridge Fleet * Gilnean Navy ** Northern Gilnean Command Fleet ** The Ashen Armada * Kul Tiras Navy ** Fourth Fleet ** Fifth Fleet ** Sixth Fleet ** Seventh Fleet ** Eighth Fleet ** Ninth Fleet ** Tenth Fleet ** Eleventh Fleet ** Twelfth Fleet * Stromgarde Navy ** Second Fleet ** Third Fleet ** Fourth Fleet Squadron The smallest units that consist of multiple types of ship, Squadrons are units of three to fifteen ships commanded by a low ranking flag officer such as a Rear Admiral or Commodore. The smallest of Squadrons typically consist of a handful of Cruisers or even Battleships, while the larger of these units can consist of a number of Corvettes, Cruisers and Battleships, effectively becoming small Fleets. Like Fleets, Squadrons are typically raised from seaside fiefdoms of their home kingdom. These fiefdoms, typically counties, are required to provide the funds and personnel necessary to keep their assigned Squadron operational and will typically contain a number of noble families who provide the commanders of said Squadrons. Squadrons are either given a number or letter based upon their parent Fleet or are named after their home fiefdom. Known Squadrons * Stormwind Navy ** Sudyrmoor Naval Squadron (Squadron 8-A) ** Ravynwald Naval Squadron (Squadron 8-B) ** Forstshire Naval Squadron (Squadron 8-C) ** Westyrshire Naval Squadron (Squadron 8-D) ** Rustridge Naval Squadron (Squadron 8-E) ** Greyhallow Auxiliary Squadron (Squadron 8-F) Flotilla The smallest Fleet Level Formations of the Grand Alliance Navy, Flotillas are small units of Corvettes such as Sloops, Cutters or Galleys that are typically commanded by a Fleet Captain or in some cases a Commodore. Flotillas are rarely deployed on their own, instead they are assigned to protect or scout for their parent unit, typically a Battle Fleet, Fleet or large Squadron. If a pitched battle breaks out, Flotillas will generally withdraw, skirmish at the enemy fleet's flanks or counter enemy Corvettes. Notably, the marker used by the Grand Alliance Navy to show the position of a Flotilla is the same as that used for a Battleship. This is due to a Flotilla having near to the same number of personnel and firepower of a Battleship, along with the fact that they are typically commanded by the same rank of officer. Known Flotillas * = Ship Level Formations = ---- Battleship The largest ships of the Grand Alliance Navy, Battleships, also known as Ships of the Line or Capital Ships, are heavily armed warships designed to fighting in the main line of battle. Battleships typically serve as their squadron's flagship if they are in a mixed squadron, while they will serve as normal warships when their squadron is made up of larger ships. In the first case their commanders hold the rank of and are known as "Flag Captains", while in the second case they hold the same rank but are known as "Fleet Captains". Types of Battleships Battleships come in five main types: Carrier The newest Capital Ships of the Grand Alliance Navy, Carriers are designed to carry a large number of aerial units, instead of being armed with a heavy battery of guns. Heavy First Rate The largest warships of the navy, Heavy First Rates carry over 100 main guns. Only the largest navies like the Tirassian and Stormwind Navies can field these giants. They typically have three or even four gun decks. First Rate Serving as flagships of Battleship squadrons, First Rates carry 90 to 100 main guns on three gun decks. Like their larger siblings, First Rates can only be fielding in large numbers by the largest of navies. Second Rate The standard ships that form Battleships squadrons, Second Rates are armed with 80 to 90 main guns on two or three gun decks. Although normally grouped into pure Battleships squadrons, Second Rates can also be seen as the flagships of other, mixed fleets. Third Rate The smallest type of Battleships, Third Rates were falling out of fashion before the First War, mostly due to their reduced number of guns, size and firepower compared to larger ships. However, they have experienced a revival following the orcish wars, with many now being used to counter the heavy destroyers used by the Horde due to their greater manoeuvrability compared to larger ships. These are the most common ships to be found leading mixed squadrons and carry between 60 and 80 main guns on two gun decks. Known Battleships * Stormwind Navy ** ''Carrier''-class *** [[HMS Stormwind|HMS Stormwind]] ** ''Lion''-class *** [[Spirit of Tiffin|HMS Spirit of Tiffin]] *** [[Lion of the Waves|HMS Lion of the Waves]] *** [[The Vanguard|HMS Vanguard]] *** [[Ocean Lady|HMS Ocean Lady]] ** ''Dornyr''-class *** [[Dornyr (Ship)|HMS Dornyr]] *** [[Helygen (Ship)|HMS Helygen]] *** [[Ravyn (Ship)|HMS Ravyn]] *** [[Forst (Ship)|HMS Forst]] *** [[Waldyr (Ship)|HMS Waldyr]] *** [[Rakh (Ship)|HMS Vengeance]] * Gilnean Navy ** ''Raven''-class *** [[Duskfeather|HMS Duskfeather]] ** Other *** [[Heartbringer (II)|HMS Heartbringer (II)]] * Kul Tiras Navy ** Carrier-class *** [[HMS Boralus (VII)|HMS Boralus (VII)]] * Dalaran Navy ** ''Spell-Weaver''-class *** DMS Indisputable Fact *** DMS Nethergarde's Revenge ** ''Archmage''-class *** DMS Antonidas *** DMS Khadgar *** DMS Proudmoore *** DMS Rhonin ** ''Evoker''-class *** DMS Aegwynn *** DMS Ambermill *** DMS Brilliance *** DMS Evocation *** DMS Medivh's Madness *** DMS Modera's Might *** DMS Power Overwhelming *** DMS Runeweaver's Robes *** DMS The Salty Sorcerer *** DMS Seabolt *** DMS Silver Blade *** DMS Spellsail *** DMS Spirit of Theramore *** DMS Sunreaver's Sorrow *** DMS Tirisfal *** DMS Violet Verdict * Lordaeron Navy ** ''Lordain''-class *** [[Lordain (Ship)|SMS Lordain]] ** ''Menethil''-class *** [[Terenas (Ship)|SMS Terenas]] Cruiser Cruisers, also known colloquially as Destroyers or Frigates, are the jacks-of-all-trade of the Grand Alliance Navy. Armed with anything from 30 to 60 guns, Cruisers are used for scouting, commerce raiding and minor engagements. Types of Cruisers Cruiser types include: Fourth Rate More recently known as a Heavy Cruiser, Fourth Rates are armed with 50-60 main guns on two decks. Originally designed to fight in the line of battle, Fourth Rates have since become too small compared to the majority of Battleships and have thus been reduced to operating on the flanks of the battle line or serving as flagships for units of smaller cruisers. Heavy Frigate A larger form of the Frigate, Heavy Frigates are designed to serve as squadron command ships for their brothers and provide a powerful unit to anchor a formation. Battlecruiser The larger brother of the Destroyer, Battlecruisers, also known as Carronade Cruisers or Heavy Destroyers, are Fifth Rates armed in the same way as their Destroyer siblings. They have also begun to be designed with auxiliary steam engines and armour to provide further manoeuvrability and defence. Fifth Rate Known as a Light Cruiser and armed with 30-50 main guns on a single deck, Fifth Rates are tied as the most common cruisers, along with Frigates. Typically employed as scouts, patrols, commerce raiders, escorts or used to combat enemy cruisers, Fifth Rates are the true workhorses of the Grand Alliance Navy. Frigate A design of Light Cruiser that carries only long guns, Frigates are some of the most common Cruisers. They are designed to be used as scouts and anti-shipping units and, along with Fifth Rates, do most of the work done by the Grand Alliance Navy. Destroyer Also known as Carronade Frigates, Destroyers are Fifth Rates that have had their main guns replaced with short range, heavy carronades. Designed to close with the enemy ships and smash them to pieces, Destroyers have recently begun to be armoured in iron plating to protect them at close ranges. Razee More of a conversion than a true frigate, a Razee is a former Battleship that has been converted to a frigate by cutting or "razing" the upper deck off. Although this heavily reduces the number of guns that can be carried by the vessel, Razees carry much heavier guns than a standard frigate and are much more manoeuvrable under sail due to the lack of the top deck. Technically any other type of frigate can be a Razee, although most are Fifth Rates, Frigates or Destroyers. Galleass A mix of a rated vessel and a galley, Galeasses have a deck of oars below their gun deck, allowing for increased manoeuvrability in windless conitions or tight spaces. Galleass can either be Corvettes, Cruisers or even Battleships. Known Cruisers * Stormwind Navy ** ''Gryphon''-class *** [[The Definant|HMS The Definant]] *** [[Valor's Edge|HMS Valor's Edge]] ** ''Kralle''-class *** [[Kralle (Ship)|HMS Talon]] *** HMS Sudyrmoor *** HMS Krak *** HMS Grausteyn *** HMS Edelyn Anastyra *** HMS Ostyrstadt *** HMS Vannesyr *** HMS Nordgrad *** HMS Elsyr *** HMS Crow's Eye ** Other *** [[T.S Proudmoore|T.S Proudmoore]] * Gilnean Navy ** Gryphon-class *** [[Xavier's Shield|HMS Xavier's Shield]] * Dalaran Navy ** ''Abjurer''-class *** DMS Counterspell *** DMS End of Debate *** DMS Ley Walker *** DMS Incantation *** DMS Wavecrest ** ''Diviner''-class *** DMS Blink *** DMS Insight *** DMS Scrying Stone * Lordaeron Navy ** Alder''Alder''-class *** [[SMS Alder|SMS Alder]] ** ''Falke''-class *** [[SMS Falke|SMS Falke]] Corvette The smallest ships operated by the Grand Alliance Navy, Corvettes, sometimes known as Sloops-of-War, include a mix of transports, Sixth Rates, unrated vessels and supply ships that make up the supply line and escort portion of the navy. Corvettes are either commanded by a Commander for the larger Sixth Rates or a Lieutenant Commander for smaller ships. Types of Corvettes Corvette types include: Sixth Rate The smallest "rated vessel", Sixth Rates are armed with 20-30 guns on a single gun deck. Typically used as scouts, skirmishers or convoy escorts, Sixth Rates are typically the most numerous ships in a fleet. Sloop Used as scouts, small commerce raiders and messengers, Sloops are generally armed with 10-20 guns and ketch rigged with two masts. Brig Typically armed with between 16 and 24 guns, Brigs straddle the line between Sixth Rate and unrated vessel. They are generally used as skirmishers, minor convoy escorts, messengers or as the flagship for a flotilla of smaller vessels. Galley Armed less than 10 guns, Galleys are unique in that their armament is located completely in the bow, allowing them to fire forward. This, combined with the manoeuvrability granted by their oars, allows then to act as highly efficient skirmishers or commerce raiders. However, Galleys are highly unseaworthy in open waters, causing most to be only operated in areas such as the Baradin Sea. Ketch A light, two-masted ship, Ketches are typically armed with less than 10 guns. Due to their high durability against the recoil of cannon, most Ketches are used as shore bombardment vessels such as Bomb Ketches or Rocket Ships. Galleass A a rare mix of a rated vessel and a galley, Galeasses have a deck of oars below their gun deck, allowing for increased manoeuvrability in windless conitions or tight spaces. Galleass can either be Corvettes, Cruisers or Battleships. * Know classes of Galleass include: ''Skhmyd''-class Cutter A light, one-masted ship, Cutters are armed with less than 10 guns and are the smallest vessels in the navy. They are typically used as messengers or scouts, as they are unable to fight against anything larger than themselves. Galleon Used as supply ships, Galleons are typically the size a Fourth or Fifth Rate, although they carry a relatively small number of guns. Galleons provide most of the support and supply to fleets and are used as oil tankers, colliers, transports or plain supply ships. * Know classes of Galleon: ''Proudmoore''-class Fluyt Originally invented by Lordaeronian merchants to get around taxes, Fluyts resemble small Galleons with swollen or barrel shaped holds compared to their deck spaces. They are generally the size of a Fifth or Sixth Rate and serve in much the same roles as Galleons, although they are able to carry more at the cost of a smaller armament. * Know classes of Fluyt: ''Taylor''-class Submarine Relatively rare before the Second War, Submarines are used for covert attacks on warships and commerce raiding. * Know classes of Submarine: ''Khaz Modan''-class Known Corvettes * Stormwind Navy ** ''Taylor''-class *** [[HMS Taylor|HMS Taylor]] ** ''Proudmoore''-class *** [[The Lady Mehely|HMS The Lady Mehely]] *** [[The Bravery|HMS The Bravery]] *** [[Bleeding Sparrow|HMS Bleeding Sparrow]] *** [[HMS Strider|HMS Strider]] *** [[Deathwatch (Ship)|HMS Deathwatch]] * Gilnean Navy ** ''Duke''-class *** [[HMS Emberstone|HMS Emberstone]] *** [[HMS Nambitus|HMS Nambitus]] * Kul Tiras Navy ** Taylor-class *** [[HMS Proudmoore's Anger (II)|HMS Proudmoore's Anger (II)]] * Lordaeron Navy ** ''Förster''-class *** [[SMS Förster|SMS Förster]] * Ironforge Navy ** ''Khaz Modan''-class *** [[HMS Malice|HMS Malice]] *** [[HMS Coldridge|HMS Coldridge]] = Division Level Formations = ---- Division The largest Division Level Unit in the Grand Alliance Navy, Divisions are divided parts of a ship's company, hence their name. On smaller ships divisions will be designed for a separate task each, such as a Sailing Division, Gunnery Division or possibly a Rowing Division. On larger ships, however, there can be multiple Divisions for a single task, as is often the case with the Gunnery Divisions on frigates and Battleships. Divisions are either commanded by a Lieutenant, as is often the case with major Gunnery Divisions, or an Ensign, as is more common with less important Divisions or the Divisions of smaller vessels. Each Division will also have a Warrant Officer or Master Petty Officer as its Executive Officer, the Warrant Officer or Master Petty Officer in question being the specialist for that Division such as the ship's Gunnery Officer or Sailing Master. Divisions can also be found operating as separate units on land, typically as the forces operating and guarding naval installations such as Shore Batteries, areas of Fleet Bases or Lighthouses. These Divisions typically take orders directly from Squadron, Fleet or Task Force headquarters, instead of having to go through a longer chain of command. However, this does not take place for Divisions assigned to Fleet Bases, who instead will typically operate under a higher ranking officer such as a Commander or Captain. Known Divisions * Section The smallest permanent units of the Grand Alliance Navy, Sections, sometimes known as Cadres, are used as gunnery crews, boarding teams, sail handlers or rowing teams. Even a small vessel such as a Corvette will have numerous sections, with at least enough to man each of its main guns. Like Divisions, Sections can also be found on land. In this case they are typically used as loading teams for ships, guards, gunnery crews for shore batteries or as naval infantry units. These Sections, like their ship based counterparts are typically grouped under Divisions, which will then be separate if in a small location or grouped into a larger unit if they are assigned to a larger location. Most important Divisions are led by a Petty Officer or Master Seaman, although minor Divisions assigned to rowing or sail handing can be led by lower ranks such as Leading Seamen. Known Sections * Team The smallest unit of the Grand Alliance Navy, Teams, also known as Patrols, are non-permanent units led by a Leading or Able Seaman. Teams are typically used for tasks that would be a waste of or are unable to be completed by a larger Section, such as minor patrols, sail reefing on smaller ships or acting as helmsmen. Said Teams, like Grand Alliance Army Patrols, are created on an ad hoc basis and are soon dissolved after the task is completed. Like all Grand Alliance Naval Units and Formations, Teams have a standardised marker that is used to represent them on maps. However, this marker is rarely used, even when compared to the lack of use of all Division Level Formation markers, mostly due to ship-board units not needing to use markers and land-based units lacking the need due to the small size and non-permanent status of teams. Gallery Notes Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military